I'm Also a Human
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Semua akan sama saja—membosankan seperti biasanya, bila saja hal itu tidak terjadi padanya.


**Title: ****I'm Also a Human**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Persona 3 itu punya sayaaaa -digiles ATLUS- bercanda, bercanda. Punya ATLUS, kok.**

**A/N: Ngebaca Minato White-nya Shara (dan saya) bikin saya kepengen ngarang fic lagi. Hooh, padahal fic FFL aja belom kelar-kelar... huyuh~**

**Warnings: OOC sangat, gaje, ancur, abal, alay, lebay, penuh dengan khayalan nggak penting author. (namanya juga fanfic)**

**Tambahan: Pairing – Koromaru x ?**

**

* * *

**

Koromaru menyusuri tangga lantai 4 dari Iwatodai Dorm itu dengan wajah lesu(?). Ia melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang sejak pagi. Singkatnya, ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Semua member S.E.E.S. sedang menjalani rutinitas mereka, yaitu sekolah. Tentu saja Ken juga termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang pergi sekolah itu.

Ia mengelilingi seluruh lantai, memasuki semua ruangan yang bisa ia masuki, mengendus-endus di dapur, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Tapi ia tetap merasa bosan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, _jenuh_. Ia jenuh akan hari-hari membosankan yang selalu ia lalui dengan duduk menunggu di pintu dorm.

"_Seandainya aku juga manusia, pasti banyak hal lain yang bisa kulakukan,_" pikirnya. Ia kemudian memasuki kamar Junpei, melihat-lihat seisi kamar yang acakadul seperti kapal pecah itu. "_Hmm, keadaan kamar ini cocok sekali dengan wajah pemiliknya,_" batinnya. Jahat sekali.

* * *

**-=****Sementara itu di Gekkoukan High=-**

"ACHOO!!!!" Junpei bersin sangat-sangat keras sekali sehingga membuat seisi kelas--bahkan murid-murid kelas sebelah juga--melompat dari kursi mereka masing-masing. Miss Toriumi langsung melotot ke arah Junpei. Yang dimaksud hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Flu?" tanya Minato singkat. Junpei menggeleng.

"Tidak, sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku... apa aku setenar itu, ya?" narsis sekali.

* * *

Koromaru sekarang tengah berada di kamar Akihiko, kemudian ia mulai menelurusi kamar-kamar milik teman-temannya itu, mengomentari keadaan di dalamnya dan berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti ia dapat memiliki kamar sendiri.

Bosan, ia berhenti di depan TV dan merebahkan dirinya di sana, berharap rasa kantuk akan datang padanya, dan membawanya ke alam mimpi--seperti biasanya. Namun semua itu tidak terkabulkan, dan ia akan kembali berputar-putar mengelilingi dorm itu setelah ia mengedipkan matanya, jika saja _hal itu tidak terjadi padanya_.

Semuanya terjadi dalam sekejap, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia bukanlah lagi seekor anjing.

Ia buru-buru menghadap ke cermin, dan melihat sosok dirinya yang telah berubah. Ia _manusia_. Seorang manusia dan bukan seekor anjing. Seorang manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna putih keperakan yang rapi, masih mengenakan jaket kremnya itu seakan benda itu memang baju untuknya, mengenakan celana putih yang lembut dan dengan panjang melebihi lutut, dengan sepatu berwarna coklat muda dan dengan ikat leher(?) hitamnya yang tetap setia melekat. Ia menatap mata merahnya di cermin, sambil berpikir bahwa ini adalah _mimpi_, dan ia pun menampar pipinya sendiri.

Sakit. Tentu saja. Dan sekarang ia menyadarinya. Bahwa ia benar-benar _manusia_ dan ini bukanlah _mimpi_.

Ia berdiri, kemudian mencoba bicara, tentunya dengan bahasa manusia, hal yang ingin diteriakkannya dari tadi.

"Apakah ini kenyataan?" nah, ia mengatakannya. Dengan lancar dan tanpa kesalahan. Dengan suara yang halus dan dapat dibilang merdu, berirama. Sesungguhnya, ia merasa senang, tapi juga bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kemudian ia memutuskan, untuk mencoba berjalan-jalan ke kota. Ya, hanya _mencoba_. Tentu saja ia tidak punya pikiran jelek seperti mengganggu para gadis-gadis remaja seperti yang dilakukan Junpei atau Ryoji.

Ia pun kemudian berjalan keluar dari dorm, dan setelah mengunci pintu ia mencoba pergi ke Gekkoukan High School, tempat di mana teman-temannya tengah berkumpul--kecuali Ken tentunya.

Tapi tentu saja, di tengah jalan ia mendapat hambatan.

"Eh, kamu manis, deh! Coba ke sini sebentar!" kata seorang gadis berusia 18 tahunan begitu melihat tampangnya yang terbilang imut. Dengan patuh, Koromaru mendekati gadis itu. "Teman-teman, aku dapat anak yang manis!" ia memanggil teman-temannya. Kemudian datanglah beberapa orang gadis lagi.

"Waah, imutnya anak ini! Siapa namamu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Koromaru hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Eh? Ngg, Koromaru," jawabnya.

"Aaaah, nama yang benar-benar imut!" jerit gadis lain dengan aksen yang dilebay-lebaykan. "Mau ikut jalan-jalan sama kakak, nggak?"

"Ah, anu, aku ada urusan..." jawab Koromaru sekenanya, bingung mau mengatakan apa. "Pe, permisi..." kemudian ia langsung ngacir dari kerumunan para gadis itu.

"Benar-benar anak yang pemalu," kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil sweatdrop.

* * *

Ha, sepertinya ia datang tepat waktu. Siswa-siswi sekolah itu sudah berhamburan menuju ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun sepertinya ia tidak dapat menemukan teman-temannya. Walau pun penciumannya yang tajam itu masih bisa digunakan, dalam situasi yang ramai seperti ini, semua itu tidak ada gunanya.

Merasa hanya melakukan hal yang percuma, ia berbalik dan bersiap untuk kembali ke dorm dan menunggu teman-temannya di sana, sambil mencoba menerka apa yang bakal mereka katakan bila melihat wujudnya yang sekarang, namun...

"Koromaru-san?!"

Suara yang amat akrab di telinganya. Ia berbalik, dan mendapati Aigis tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Mata merahnya membesar, seakan tidak percaya bahwa android wanita itu _masih_ mengenalinya,

"Ha? Ai-chan, kamu ngaco, ya? Koro kan anjing, mana mungkin!" kata Junpei tidak percaya. Minato dkk yang ada di belakangnya hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi kaget bercampur bingung.

"Tidak! Dia ini Koromaru-san! Aku kenal matanya!" sahut Aigis bersikeras. Koromaru, yang bingung karena tidak pernah menghadapi suasana seperti ini dan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Aigis masih akan mengenalinya, akhirnya buka mulut dan berkata,

"E, eeh... Aigis-san masih mengenaliku?" tanyanya. Aigis menganggung-angguk pasti sementara yang lainnya melongo dan mematung di tempat.

"Tentu saja! Aku kenal dengan mata dan ikat leher(?)mu itu! Kau Koromaru-san!" balasnya penuh percaya diri. Entah kenapa, wajah Koromaru memerah semerah buah tomat.

"A, aku pulang duluan, ya!" katanya kemudian ngacir dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Aigis yang bingung dan teman-temannya yang mematung. Dan ternyata Ken juga mengawasi kejadian itu dari balik semak, yang juga tengah mematung di sana.

* * *

Koromaru--yang sekarang tengah duduk di sofa dengan wajah memerah—tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di hari ini. Tak lama kemudian, semua penghuni dorm itu menyeruak masuk--dan tentunya didahului oleh Aigis.

"Koromaru-san!" kemudian ia menghampiri Koromaru yang duduk sendirian itu. Kemudian, pemuda berambut putih keperakan itu bertanya,

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku?" Aigis tersenyum jenaka.

"Gampang. Selain karena aku mengenali matamu, kau adalah temanku," katanya. Koromaru semakin memerah. Saat itu, Mitsuru menyela.

"Ehm," katanya. "Jadi... kau benar-benar Koromaru? Bagaimana bisa kau berubah menjadi manusia?"

"Umm, entahlah," jawabnya. "Aku hanya menutup mataku sebentar dan ketika aku membukanya, aku sudah jadi seperti ini."

Kalimat yang ia lontarkan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat semua manusia di tempat itu jantungan--walau pun tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Apakah dengan wujudku yang seperti ini aku masih bagian dari kalian?" sambungnya. Yang lain langsung terdiam.

"Ah, Arisato," Mitsuru menoleh ke arah Minato. "Apa kau tidak masalah dengan hal ini?"

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Satu lagi orang yang hampir membuat semua manusia di tempat itu jantungan dengan jawabannya yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 detik untuk didapat.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah," kata Mitsuru lagi. Yukari, Akihiko, Ken, dan Fuuka berbisik-bisik di pojok ruangan mengenai hal ini. Aigis tersenyum ke arah Koromaru, dan ia pun berkata,

"Nah, Koromaru-san masih bagian dari kami, jadi tenang saja!" katanya ceria. Saat itu Koromaru merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, kemudian ia pun berpikir,

"_A... apakah ini yang disebut 'CINTA'?_"

**-=END?=-

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Aha! Satu lagi fic super abal nan pendek telah saya publikasikan! Bagaimana, nggak jelas banget, kan? Super ngayal. Aah, ngaco =_____= mana mungkin Koromaru jadi manusia, kalo iya... saya udah memilih dia sebagai char cowok terfavorit TT_TT**

**By the way, anyway, busway, char RP-ku di novoAARP namanya Rin Ninomiya, loh! -ngga nyambung- Itu loh, si Rin yang muncul di FFL! Tapi bedanya dia cewek di situ~ -digiles Rin-**

**(Rin: Gw cowok!! Woi!! Author br*ngsek!!)**

**Masih bersediakah anda memberi saya ****seiprit**** review untuk fanfic yang super gaje ini? -dilindes traktor-**


End file.
